Pantheon
Real Name: Ken Spartan Age: 25 Sex: Male Height: (used to be) 5'9/ (currently) 6'5 Alignment: Hero/ (at times) Neutral Eye color: (formerly) Light Brown/ (currently) Crimson Red, Glowing Red (when mad) Hair: Dark Brown (looks almost black) Mentor: Superman Aliases: Azifer, Pagan, Son of Rao, Superboy X (The Original) Favorite animal: Wolves and Huskies Religious Views: Non-Militant Atheist, he doesn't believe in gods, just extremely powerful beings that think their powers entitle them to worship. Political Views: Normally Apolitical, but when he has shown interest, he has shown himself to be Independent. Marital Status: Happily Married (Polyamorous) Affiliations/Relatives: Clark Kent (Friend), Superman (Mentor, Friend), Powergirl (Girlfriend), Supergirl (Friend), Conner Kent (Friend), The Titans, Susette Spartan (Mother), Eugene Deathfist (Father, deceased), Destin Vinehart (Wife, Deceased), Deadman (Friend), The Justice League, Bruce Skye (Bestfriend), Mark Mireles (Bestfriend), The Oak Squad, Tammy Spartan (Aunt), Trevor Spartan (Little Brother, Sidekick), and Michael Spartan (Son) Romances: Powergirl, Volcana (Formerly), Livewire (formerly), Inque (formerly) Destin Vineheart (Wife, Deceased), Harley Quinn (formerly), several Star Sapphires (Vir'en Tu'Sa, Anar'ah Ves'siche, M'ari I'nsitia, Nula Mina, Runik Sanu), Danielle Moore (formerly), Judith Evers (formerly), Rin-Tra (wife), Black Marge (formerly), Arris Faneves (wife), Bleez (formerly), Poison Ivy (formerly), Poison Ivy (New 52) Rogues: Darksied, Natarps Nek, Imperiex, Grease Trap (deceased), The Anti-Monitor, Doomsday, Yuga Khan, Mongul, Volcana, Mallow, DevilDog, The Sinestro Corps, The Orange Lantern Corps, All American Boy, New Villains, Azifer, and Brutilation. Main Villains: Azifer After suffering immense torture at the hands of Trigon's sons, and demons, Ken's mental state fractured, causing his old superhero persona, Azifer, to adopt a life of its own within his mind. As he was being rescued by a team of new heroes sent by Superman, a demon lord attacked the team. They defeated him, and he slipped into Ken's mind, possessing him. This caused him to fuse with the Azifer persona, and twist it. In doing so, he lost his own life, and was devoured by the Azifer personality. The demonic power caused the persona to become darker, and more ruthless. Natarps Nek ''' An anti-matter version of himself that is only half as strong as Ken (without exobytes), but utilizes advanced magics, and recently died, becoming a Black Lantern. '''Brutilation He is twice as rage filled as doomsday, and blood lusted beyond reason. His main priority is to kill Superman and everyone he loves, then kill Ken. He was created by Darksied to counter and surpass Ken's strength. Powers * Super Strength - Has strength massive enough to easily crush large planets to dust. * Telepathy - Can communicate with others using his mind. * Telekinesis - He can physically effect his surroundings with just his mind. * Size Alteration - Can alter his size to his will. * Avatar Creation - Can create two avatars at a given time to serve his will. * Erosion Blasts - Can fire blasts of energy from his eyes that erode and rot whatever they hit. * Geo-kinesis - Can manipulate the Earth around him to his will. * Hybrid Physiology - His physiology is a mixture of Doomsday's and Darksied's avatar. This grants him the majority of his physical powers. * "Jormungandr Venom" production - Can naturally produce a variant of Venom tthat significantly increases his strength and endurance. * Adaptation - Can adapt to harsh environments, and his opponent's attacks quickly. * Bone Spike Production - Due to Doomsday's genetics, Brutilation can produce bone spikes that are toxic to touch. Early Life As a child, Ken was bullied often. This lasted throughout his elementary and middle school years. It didn't help him, as he also had mental health issues. However, in his Freshman year of high school he would begin stealing from his abusive step father, after taking an interest in parkour and free-running. While he didn't initially think to steal, upon beginning his parkour and free-running training, it began to remind him of how he idolized ninjas at a young age (like many kids do). He began teaching himself Ninjutsu on the side, and studied the three skills thoroughly. His studying and training would pay off. While he didn't utilize blinding egg shell mixtures, or weapons, his stealth and sneaking capabilities were superb for someone his age that was self taught. His step father, being a drug addict, would hoard jewelry he found out in public that was lost, and steal to fuel his habits. Ken would steal the money he made from this and give it to those in need, or convert it to E-currency, and donate it to his mother's bank account anonymously. Inevitably, his step father found out, and decided to confront him about it. Stealing the van, he took Ken, his sister, and his new born brother, saying he had a surprise for them. Their mother was unaware of what was occurring, as she was working, but got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. He drove them out to an open field, and told them to grab their brother and step out of the car. As they did, he grabbed Ken and drug him into the field, telling his sister to follow them. She tried to argue with him, but couldn't do much, as she was stuck holding the baby. They reached a small clearing, where the step father threw Ken to the ground, and began beating him. The tall grass hid the assault from any distant prying eyes, even from Ken's sister, until she got close. Upon realising the situation , she shifted the baby to her left arm, grabbed a large branch with her right, and swung with all her might. The branch hit with a large "thunk" into the skull of the step father, who fell over in pain. Helping Ken to his feet, they grabbed the keys from the step father's pocket, and ran as fasts they could. It didn't take long for them to hear his screams of anger as he barrelled through the tall grass in their direction. The baby had begun crying by then, and she tried to comfort him as they ran. They reached the car with only a couple seconds to spare, as their father came bearing down upon them with a terrifying rage. Cracking the windshield with his fist as e beat it, demanding they get out of the car. Ken started the car, and drove forward, knocking the drug hungry animal of a man to the ground, left to writhe and seethe in his pool of rage and hate. They barely made it 10 miles, before an officer of the law stopped their car, having noticed the cracked windshield. Upon seeing the battered and bruised Ken, and the two other terrified riders, he called for back up and medical care. An ambulance and two cop cars arrived shortly after. After gathering their story, the police began searching the area for the step father, while Ken and the others were being treated for any injuries. Their mother was dropped off by a taxi, and rushed to embrace her children, weeping from anxiety as she did so. As soon as the officers brought the step father into sight, her fear and anxiety turned to sheer rage. She rushed him with a hard right to his left eye socket, followed by a poorly aimed punch to his throat. Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping Manifestation and Resistance Due to exposure to extra-dimensional energies, Ken's body absorbed the energy, and is very slowly evolving to replicate the energies. Unaided, Batman estimated that the process will take his body about 200,000 years to complete. After which, the powers will begin to manifest, and he will have to get used to them, and controlling them. Exposure to the energies, along with the slow evolution of his body and his already present resistance to molecular manipulation, has caused Ken to develop the ability to resist reality warping energies, but it does take conscious effort on his part. He can use magic to temporarily access the powers, but it does put a strain on his body. Expert in Law Kryptonian/Meta Hybrid Physiology His all around physiology is enhanced by Kryptonian genetics from Kal-El, which granted him the regular powers of a kryptonian, but he is significantly stronger and tougher due to the kryptonian physiology mixing perfectly with his meta physiology, causing the two power sets two add to one another. Kryptonian Physiology ''' * '''Super Speed * Super Strength ''' * '''Invulnerability * Super Sight ' * '''Super Reflexes ' * '''Super Thought * Able to see the electrmagnetic spectrum. * Heat Vision ' * '''Microscopic Vision ' * '''X-ray Vision * Telescopic Vision * Infrared Vision * Flight * Able to vibrate his molecules to phase through attacks or turn invisible * Freeze Breath * Super Breath * Self Sustenance * Thermal Resistance * Bio-Electric Aura * Super Metabolism * Eidetic Memory * Immunity to all Earth ailments * Slowed Solar Radiation Absorption '-' '''Due to his kryptonian genetics, he can absorb yellow solar rays to become stronger, but due to the same malfunction that significantly increased his strength, he absorbs and metabolizes yellow and blue solar energy at a much, much slower rate. Where it would take Superman only 15 minutes in the sun to easily move The War World, while it was flying at him at near the speed of light, it would take Ken (if he were at superman's strength level) 15 hrs to gain the same solar charge. '''Meta Physiology * Super Strength - Base strength of around 150,000,000 - 17,000,000,000 tons * Super Memory * Super Endurance * Regeneration * Immortality - After he turned 18, his body stopped aging due to his natural meta capabilities. * Self Immolation and Pyrokinesis - He could produce, and manipulate fire to his will. He could also increase the intensity, or reduce the intensity of his flames. * Self Detonation - Ken could release energy from his body to produce an explosion equal to 15 atomic bombs detonating. This would damage his body, requiring him to recover. * Minor Energy Manipulation * Super Thought * Fire Immunity * Super Reflexes ' * '''Super Stamina ' * '''Near Immunity To Ailments * Super Metabolism * Molecular Manipulation Resistance - Can protect himself from molecular manipulation through self induced molecular manipulation. The process acts like an organ controlled by the autonomic system. If his molecules are attacked by foreign energies (whether magical or otherwise), his molecules automatically begin fighting the manipulation, and reset to their proper positions. * Energy Projection '''- Due to his meta physiology, he can project blasts of photons, electrons, protons, or flaming blasts of energy from his hands and mouth. The blasts are strong enough to melt steel, and, when shot at full power, could obliterate an asteroid 1 1/2 times the planet Earth, at the risk of destroying Ken (before exobyte enhancement). Due to his evolving powers, and kryptonian genetics, his blasts have expanded to being able to utilize multiple energies, including gold kryptonite (though it hurts him some in the process). * '''Super Adrenaline Rush - Ken's natural meta-human physiology granted him an all around enhanced human physiology far beyond the normal limits of even the most well developed humans, but it also amplified the potency of Ken's adrenaline immensely. It's potent enough to kill a human who ingests a single droplet, and Batman of the New 52 Earth considered having the league use it as a power source for his Hell Bat Suit. Ken refused, since he knew Batman would become even more over-confident. The adrenaline increases his strength, and overall physiology, immensely.Though it empowers him, it can also damage his body. Once he calms down, the strain the "hyper adrenaline" induces takes effect, and can rend him temporarily immobile. Before his exobyte enhancement, he would be immobilized for about 5 minutes before he could even walk again. After his exobytes, he is immobilized for about a minute at the most, before he is in full fighting shape. * Partial Emotional Spectrum Access - Could access the Blue Light of Hope to generate constructs, according to what he desired. This power came from his father's energy abilities manifesting the ability, after exposure to Blue Lantern energies. If Ken adorns a Lantern Corps ring, his powers would not only absorb some of that specific emotional energy, but also empower him immensely by working in tandem with the "E Spectrum" energies, multiplying his power. Hybrid Physiology * Super Eidetic Memory - Ken's memory is incredible, and has yet to show any limit. Ken was able to memorize and utilize the Life equation of the New 52 Universe. He has also looked into The Presence's power with his Mana Vision, and survived, learning even more magics in the process. * Accelerated Regeneration and Healing - Due to his newly acquired hybrid physiology, his natural regenerative abilities (capable of regrowing portions of his brain with memories intact, regrowing internal organs (unless the brain was damaged, then that would take priority first. The lost limbs, or organs would grow back significantly faster as more adrenaline entered his system) and bones, and regrowing entire limbs, but the process would take nearly a month) gained the added benefit of the advanced healing of his kryptonian genetics, causing him to heal much faster in battle, and even strengthening his regenerative ability to the point that he now only takes a day, at most, to regenerate his entire brain with the memories intact, or a limb. (His regeneration ability prevented him from dying, when he unleashed a powerful blast against a worn down Doomsday.) * Solar Energy Replication - As his powers evolved, Ken began to demonstrate the ability to produce his own UV radiation within the solar energy storing cells that had grown within his body, after having his genetics improved with kryptonian DNA. This ability requires that he absorb some UV radiation, so that it can be used by his storage organs to essentially cause them to function as their own nuclear reactors. This is also theorized as one of the reasons that his powers are evolving much faster than they had with his father. This ability first was shown during the course of The War of The Light, around the time Black Hand began tampering with the power batteries. He uses this power to compensate for his slowed solar absorption, and even surpass the solar absorption and metabolism of a regular kryptonian. * Titanic Strength - Capable of shattering planets with ease, and can destroy a couple entire galaxies with a single blow. His strength would have been that of a regular kryptonian, but an error in the exobyte that infected his genetics with kryptonian genetics caused his past strength (Base: 150,000,000 - 17,000,000,000 tons) to multiply by his kryptonian genetically gifted strength, significantly increasing his strength beyond that of a regular kryptonian. * Molecular Manipulation Resistance * Super Sight ' * '''Super Reflexes ' * '''Super Thought * Able to see the electrmagnetic spectrum. * Heat Vision ' * '''Microscopic Vision ' * '''X-ray Vision * Telescopic Vision * Infrared Vision * Flight * Able to vibrate his molecules to phase through attacks or turn invisible * Freeze Breath * Super Breath * Self Sustenance * Bio-Electric Aura * Super Metabolism * Immortality * Immunity to Ailments * Invulnerability * Slowed Solar Radiation Absorption * Super Adrenaline Rush * Emotional Spectrum Access - With his powers enhanced by his exobytes, Ken can access three aspects of the emotional spectrum to create hard light constructs and access their unique abilities, Hope, Will, and Rage. It was recently discovered that the exobytes did not grant him further powers, but advanced the maturation process of his emotional spectrum abilities by several years. * Pyrokinesis - He has recently shown himself capable of emitting radioactive flames, if he chooses. It is believed that his fire powers are evolving, like his father's did. * Self Immolation * Thermal Resistance * Self Detonation * Energy Manipulation Mana Vision By imbuing his Electromagnetic Spectrum and X-ray visions with magic, he can view all magical energies, and their weaknesses. This allowed him to dominate The Spectre in one on one combat. Source Fear and Source Power Tapping He's strong enough to induce a hint of fear in even the source, when he isn't wearing his armor, and he's not holding back. This comes from not only his power, but also his resistance to even the Source's powers. The Source had attempted to strip Ken of some of his powers, but was hurt by the backlash of energy his body directed at him. It was later discovered that Ken had tapped into the Source's power, and used it against him. He promised the Source he would not harm him, so long as he never turned upon the Multiverse, creating a truce between the two. His Source Power Tapping is limited, because of the strain it puts on his body. Ken can only tap into the Source's power for a total of 45 minutes every 7 days. Strong Willed Magical Prowess Due to his desire to constantly grow and improve, he has become skilled with many types of magic, and even capable of tapping into the Source's power. This grants him protection from magical attacks. He is not immune to magical damage, but is able to resist multiple forms of magical energy manipulation, like life energy manipulation. Ex. He can take damage from Shazam's attacks, but even "omnipotent" magical enemies will struggle against him. This protection is even in effect when his body is destroyed. Ex. If Ken were to be atomized, his atoms would still be heavily protected by the Source Tapping, allowing him to regenerate. Of course, he would be in immense pain, due to the massive strain. Skilled hand to hand combatant He is skilled in, and has mastered, many, but not all forms of human martial arts; * Jeet Kun Do (mastered) * Karate (mastered) * Tai Tzu * Kung Fu (mastered) * Boxing (mastered) * Akido (mastered) * Capoeira (mastered) * Kick Boxing * Lui He * Bokator * Combato * Defendo * Shippalgi * Kendo * Fencing (mastered) * Kajukenbo * The Keysi Fighting Method * Sambo * Pit Fighting * Eskrima * Bojuka * S.P.E.A.R * Nindokai * Systema * Brazillian Jiu Jitsu * Krav Maga (mastered) * Muy Thai (mastered) * Kapu Ku'ialua (in short, Lua) * Bacom * Jailhouse Rock (Improvisation) * Ninjutsu (mastered) * Rough and Tumble (mastered) * L.I.N.E. He has also studied and mastered several alien martial arts throughout the Milky Way galaxy. Batman and Superman estimated that he has at least mastered 45 alien martial arts, besides Kryptonian martial arts. Skilled Armed Combatant He is skilled with almost every weapon wielding fight style on Earth Kryptonian Martial Arts Mastery He has mastered a couple Kryptonian martial arts: * Torquasm Rao * Torquasm Vo * Horo Kanu * Klurkor Fluent in all Earth languages His most commonly used are; English, Spanish, French, Russian, Italian, German, Native American (Every language, yes, there were different languages), Latin, Arabic, Japanese, Chinese Expert in every science known on Earth His favorite fields are; Sociology, Engineering, Psychology, Chemistry, Biology, Physical Science, and Environmental Science. Tactical Genius Genius in Kryptonian sciences Master of Pressure Points Skilled in Meditation Has become proficient with utilizing different meditation techniques to create added protection, or enhance his physical attacks. Naturally skilled singer Has always been an exceptionally good singer, without being taught. He's specifically good with pop, pop rock, classic rock (like Elvis), and soft rock. Exceptionally skilled in stealth Due to his past as a thief (age 14-17), he is very skilled with stealth, enough so that he has managed to even sneak into the Batcave undetected. He did this twice, without the aid of super powers. It lead to him mastering a variety of other skills and karate to defend himself from rival thieves. Master Detective ''' '''Skilled writer and poet Parkour and Free Running Before he gained his exobyte powers, he couldn't fly, so he took up Parkour and Free Running in high school, and mastered them both. Combined with his powers, this makes him incredibly agile. Expert Actor Master of Disguise Tracking Artistry Expert with Throwing weapons He has mastered all current known throwing weapons on Earth, like throwing cards (his favorite), ninja stars, throwing knives, and kunai. Intimidation Interrogation Skilled Mimic Can perfectly mimic voices with precise muscle control, and perfectly mimic an opponents mannerisms and body language. Weaknesses Golden Kryptonite While it may not leave him powerless, like with regular Kryptonians, it can cause him intense pain and illness. Depression Though he has fought it for years, he suffer from issues with clinical depression. His powers treat the hormone imbalance in his brain, so long as they are active. However, if his powers are inactive, his depression and suicidal urges will grow worse and worse, until he gives in. Split Personality Due to torture in the pits of Trigon's Dimension, Ken's mind had split. It caused his kinder nature and his more ruthless nature to split apart into separate personalities, and the darker personality to become a life of its own. The kinder personality called itself Pagan, and the darker personality called itself Azifer. Pagan acted as Ken's conscience, in his fractured state, and would guide him to heroic choices. Azifer would take control of Ken's body, and use it as a tool to carry out his will. He would cause trouble for heroes and villains, even torturing Lobo on a couple of occasions, and killing him. Lobo would later be revived to carry out a hit on Azifer, which he accepted for free, but failed to carry out due to being overpowered. Pagan would eventually bond with Ken once again, and cease to be a separate personality. Azifer would take much, much longer, and seek ways to become his own entirely separate being. Powerful Opponents If an opponent can match or surpass his power, then they can critically wound him, or attempt to "kill" him. Paraphernalia Atom Bender Suit A suit he designed for his early hero days that highly resembles the outfit of New 52 Superman, but instead it had a golden colored harness on the front that had a magical display that showed the Superman symbol on the shield, and the metallic straps connecting between his shoulder blades. The suit helped him channel his blasts, and control his other abilities. The suit can now display a multitude of symbols, including the various symbols of the Lantern Corps. He would utilize his self-immolation ability to ignite his head, to conceal his identity. Suppressor Suit Due to his immense strength, Ken has to wear a near indestructible suit that he developed to suppress some of his powers when fighting. The suit can adjust within nanoseconds to his enemies, further suppressing or allowing greater use of his power in accordance to his enemy's power. This is done by scanning any genetic material from his enemy that touches the suit, and working in tandem with Ken's mind to know who the enemy is and how strong they are. This process accounts for a vast variety of powers, and species throughout the universe. The suit also monitors Ken's vitals constantly to adjust when necessary. It can also shape into any outfit that Ken desires, or expose his body, if he desires it. Broken Qwardian Power Ring During the War of Light, Sinestro decided to attempt to force Ken into the Sinestro Corps' ranks. He sought to control of one of, if not the, most powerful new heroes. Ken, however, fought the ring and broke it in his fist. He kept the broken ring in case he ever needs to repair it to use its power, though he wouldn't take pleasure in doing so. Indigo Lantern Corps Ring After years of heroic work, Ken's compassion drew the attention of the Indigo Tribe. They requested he join the tribe as an enforcer to recruit significantly powerful villains that would otherwise be too much for them to handle. When he refused, they allowed him to keep the ring, in case he ever changed his mind. He received training from Indigo-1 herself, and was made an honorary member of the Indigo Tribe. New Genesis Warrior Armor Gifted to him by Orion for saving his life, in case he ever needs it. The armor can withstand the force of several Supernovas, and can be summoned telepathically by Ken. It can resist magical attacks, and prevent mental domination, though stronger telepaths do have a chance of bypassing it. Fang Necklace A necklace fashioned for him by his sister from a fang of a powerful demon, after she killed it. The necklace has arcane runes carved across it on multiple sides. These runes were placed upon the necklace to revive him, if his powers ever fail him. He's fortified the necklace to the point of indestructibility, because it means that much to him. Hell Fire Chain The Hell Fire Chain was taken from a crime lord's meta-human guard to protect himself in a street fight. Ken imbued it with a fortification spell so that it wouldn't break while striking his opponents. He also imbued it with an attack spell that allowed him, while holding it, to strike significantly harder. The Dragon's Tail A chain constructed from kryptonian metal, and imbued with several types of fire and torture magics, and fortification spells to make it incredibly hard for even Doomsday to break the chain. Ken utilizes the chain as a whip, shield, and with some transformative magic, a sword. When he isn't using it as a weapon, it can attack opponents with its bladed tip, and block, catch,, or reflect projectiles. If lost, the chain will return to him on its own. S.S. Prototype Armor Ken can telepathically summon the prototype armor designed by him, the Justice League, and Orion to increase his power, and drain his opponents' during battle. This armor was even effective against an immortal, omnipotent, invulnerable, omnipresent, and omniscient god of old, who had resisted every known method of power draining, until he faced off against Ken in the S.S. Prototype Armor. The drained power and durability adds to the suits own, which has a base of 300 Centillion tons, is able to easily generate 45 Yottatons of force, can cancel out all magics the opponent uses, absorb and dissipate a multitude of energies, resists molecular/matter manipulation, and has a base speed of 1/5 attosecond. The suit can also protect the user's soul from attack by any means. The Source Slaughter Armor An armor currently being worked on by Ken, The Justice League, The New Gods, and Etrigan to destroy the Source (if it were to ever turn on everyone else again), without destroying all of existence. The armor is designed to withstand the source's immense power, and drain the source's power during the course of battle, while adding to its own. It is an extremely highly adaptive with a base strength of 745 Centillion Tons, while also being able to generate a base amount of 150 Quadrillion Yottatons of force, The same base levels of power in terms of defense, and a base speed of 1/400 attosecond. There is also a mass array of other powers included in the suit, ranging from weak to incredibly powerful, immortal slaying magics. The armor will take several million years for them to finish, and will only be accessible to one who has only good intentions, and will limit the user to only good actions. The armor also breaks down the source's consciousness, thus preventing the armor from gaining a consciousness of its own, while draining the source's power. Legion Flight Ring Gained after saving the lives of three legion members during his time in the future. Kryptonian Power Ring Created in case he ever lost his powers again, or needed even more of a power boost. The ring is made with 20 sheets of kryptonian metal condensed to the size of the ring, and advanced kryptonian technology that enhances his genetics specifically, as a safety measure, to add the strength of a kryptonian to his own, so long as he doesn't take it off, which requires a few steps. Step 1: Turn the symbol 'til the point of the diamond faces him Step 2: Recite the passcode Step 3: Pull the symbol towards him Step 4: After it clicks once, move it to the right Step 5: Pull the symbol towards him Step 6: The ring will then transform to its regular look, and slide off his finger. Portal Disks Disks that Ken keeps on him constantly for use to access alternate dimensions, and occasionally visit the Monitors. He's even gone to visit The New 52 universe, and has a preference for that universe, since it is more logically sound. Crown of the Seven Suns When worn, it temporarily enhances the genetics of the wearer, so that their physiology is significantly improved. The crown is resistant to reality warping powers. Example: A human could take on a kryptonian, while wearing the crown. The bad side is that it will quickly kill someone if they wear it for more than several seconds, and there is no work around. It was specifically designed that way by Ken. Example: If a kryptonian were to wear it for more than 12 seconds, they would die. Ken normally keeps this stored away, due to its danger. Notes * Ken is a very loving husband, always doing what he can to protect his wives, and keep them happy, but he's unafraid to challenge them, if he disagrees with something. He prefers to not argue, so he'll usually try communication over yelling. * After the events of Origin Crisis, which exposed his body to the energies of the nexus, he would slowly begin to manifest Reality Warping abilities, like the ability to create and destroy realities, but this would take him 200,000 years to manifest, unaided. * Ken has traveled to multiple dimensions before, like the New 52 universe, and even alternate timelines, like the Batman Beyond timeline. It was during this time that he would have a couple relationships. He was being influenced by Azifer, and this would cause his wives to resent the being even more. * Ken's gained powers aren't reliant upon his exobytes, and remained intact after he lost them. This is because his unique meta-human code allowed his genetics to fuse incredibly well with the kryptonian genetics, when exposed to them by his exobytes. His exobytes were then expelled from his body, and he collected them to study. They can no longer grant anyone powers, though. * Ken would not normally be able to date much weaker beings (Volcana, Poison Ivy, Harley Quin, etc) due to his immense strength. Due to being immensely de-powered, during his travels through multiple universes, Ken was able to have relationships with several much weaker beings in the DC Multiverse. Category:Heroes Category:Fire Category:Hard Light Category:Rage Category:Flight Category:Gadgets Category:Sorcery Category:Atomic